Dancing Death
by Kylaya
Summary: The Final Battle; takes place in the grounds at Hogwarts, will Harry overcome Voldemort? Has Harry finished dealing death and finally turned up at his maker's door?


Hello. Thanks for reading. And, if a little presumptuous, thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I'm just playing God for a while, JK actually rules – sorry if I accidentally defile her creations. 

Anyway. Onwards and downwards.

Chapter One

Eyes clouded over as ancient powers fed through him, each spell coming out as a binding of red, green, yellow and blue. Yet the faceless forces kept coming at him. White masks, black bodies, bearing down on him, he didn't know how long he could maintain the dance.

'The colours really don't compliment each other' thought the watcher from his vantage point on the South Tower. A particularly beautiful shot of silver and gold energy surged from the Holly wand, the assassin's dance halted for a nanosecond – a breeze flickered over the battlefield. The angel of death had gone. A frown furrowed into the watchers forehead, 'Where is Potter?'

'Harry's been working on a new spell to meet Voldemort in animagi form.' Far below the black ants split, it was like the calm before a storm. The only hint of war being the occasional flashes from the aurors minor duels. A path showed a pure green snake at one end, it was long and thick moving slowly down the channel. Unlike the opposing snake that was clearly Potter. The watcher took a moment to study the beauty. 

A pale blue almost translucent underside merged into the vivid red and green patterned top. Yellow blockades separated the triangles on the slight body. The flexible piece of rock *Yes, Potter looked like muggle candy* had already twisted his body round Voldemort. The snakes hiss was filled with pain and frustration as the bright belt tightened around him. An arrowhead aimed at the unprotected blue, which looked so vulnerable. 

As the forked tongue slipped out to insert its deadly poison a tail spun from nowhere to wrap itself around the deadly blade. It was ripped from its home and flung away but not fast enough. It would have been impossible but despite this knowledge his body still rebelled at the first scent of corrosive poison nibbling into Potter's body. He dropped to his knees, disposing his meagre breakfast in a sea of acid. 

He stumbled back up in time to see the thinner tongue of Potter flit into the thick snakes gaping bloody mouth. It could have been sexual but for the edge of poison which would annihilate the large snake. Acting from the inside it was able to rip apart the body's muscles. It worked away from the mouth in a slow but steady draining path. The green dropped from his coil around the bright lithe form of Potter. He, along with everyone else on the battlefield was enraptured by the final fall of Voldemort. 

Movement in his eyes alerted all to the moment poisonous liquid ran into his brain, a final seizure racked through his body. Voldemort fell to the ground, glazed eyes relieved of their crazy hatred in the clear vision of death. 

The watcher was jerked out of his reflection by Black screaming, 'Go, do your job, Harry he's…oh God, help him!' The tiny snakes body was writhing with pain highlighted by the inert form next to him. Guilt mixed with adrenaline as he kicked off from the tower, Fawkes at his shoulder. Death eaters snapped from their trance as they watched the slender black figure descend on the barely alive snake. But he wasn't a seeker for nothing; he grasped Potter as gently as the situation would permit. The Death Eaters closed on air; the watcher felt their accusing eyes on him as he rose into a hairpin bend building up speed as he felt the spasms through the snake lessening. He alighted on South tower, laying the snake gently onto the ancient warm sandstone. 

Tears dribbled from the phoenix's eyes as he crouched awkwardly by the exhaustedly still snake. Tears ran freely down Sirius's face as he watched his burnt, wiped out godson attempt to evade death once again. Yet, after each rasping breath he took there was a pause, and the pause appeared to be increasing. Soon he knew there'd be no breath and it would all be pause. 

The watched collapsed in front of the snake, barely managing to face him. But silver eyes did manage to meet the green. A spark passed between the two and became hope in the jade eyes.

'Why do you always have to be so damn Gryffindoric Potter couldn't you have just AK'd his arse to Timbuktu?' Sirius's heart gave a funny double jolt as he saw tired amusement on the snakes face at the drawl. Maybe there was hope. 

~~~@~~~

Go ahead, review, be blunt, say what you think… I'll be…fine with that.

Thank-you for getting all the way down to the bottom. There should be more, no matter the replies count. 


End file.
